


Lua Cheia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Unrequited
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A lua costumava apavorar Chiara.





	Lua Cheia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843018) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 06 - The Moon (A Lua).

A lua costumava apavorar Chiara.

Mesmo quando não estava cheia, era um lembrete constante de que sua maldição sempre estava presente, de que era sempre uma lobisomem.

Não era fácil, ouvir constantemente que era um monstro, quando sabia que isso não era verdade.

Ela nunca tinha machucado alguém, e nunca machucaria, a poção matalobo garantia isso, mas mesmo com isso ela tinha que passar as noites de lua cheia sozinha, escondida, temendo que alguém fosse encontrar ela e atacar ela por nenhuma outra ofensa que não ser uma lobisomem.

Ela nunca conseguia dormir na forma de lobo, sempre tinha medo que, se pegasse no sono, ela perderia o controle, mesmo que soubesse que não era assim que a poção funcionava.

Estava condenada a ficar sozinha.

Até que _ela_ apareceu.

A mesma garota que tinha defendido ela quando mal se conheciam, que se recusava a olhar para ela com preconceito.

A garota que timidamente se aproximou dela, um dia no terceiro ano, para dizer, “sou animaga agora, então estava me perguntando se você gostaria de companhia durante a lua cheia?” como se poder estar lá fosse causa o suficiente para ficar.

Chiara quase disse não da primeira vez, temendo ferir ela mesmo que a poção a mantivesse sob controle e lobisomens não machucassem animais, e por extensão, animagos. Mas ela tinha ficado sozinha por tanto tempo que não podia se fazer recusar.

Foi assim que passou cada lua cheia daquele dia até sua formatura na companhia de um gato que não tinha medo dela.

O único problema com isso foi que Chiara não pode evitar de se apaixonar por ela, mas apesar de toda a ajuda que deu a Chiara, ela não parecia a notar.

Quando o Baile Celestial chegou, e ela convidou a garota mais popular do ano dela, sem nem chegar a falar do baile com Chiara, foi quando ela percebeu que não tinha chance.

As noites de lua cheia eram tudo o que teria.


End file.
